I don't have time for this
by crazyfan15
Summary: After fighting with Ichigo, Grimmjow ends up in Tokyo, injured, by a shrine. There he gets saved by a weird annoying teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this years ago and now just posting it… very lazy…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 1

' _I can't believe it's going to fucking end like this.'_ Grimmjow thought in anger and disgust as the rain fell on him in a gentle patter. He had a loose grip on his sword as his blue hair fell into his eyes. _'If I live Kurosaki and that bastard Nnorita are going to fuckin' pay.'_ He looked up into the gray sky as he fell in and out of conscious.

He heard splashing footsteps come near him, he flicker his eyes towards the sound and even that took energy. The last thing he heard was a feminine gasp before blacking out.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh my God!" Kagome yelled as she dropped her yellow umbrella and groceries and tan towards the fallen person. There was blood around him as she bended down to examine him. _'He's unconscious but still breathing.'_ she thought in relief.

She notice that there was a sword in his hand and she widened her eyes in surprise. ' _Is he a demon?'_ She looked him over again feeling his energy. There was something similar to a demon's energy but he wasn't one. But that wasn't the point right now.

He needed medical attention badly and she was going to do it. As soon as she could get him up the steps to her house. The miko grabbed one of his arms and tried to lift him up but failed. "Urgh!" she grunted as she panted. "You're heavy as a boulder."

She tried again and this time she kinda got him on his feet. Well it was more like she was dragging him. "Come on big guy." She panted as she heard multiple footsteps behind her.

"Sis?" Sota said in surprise as their grandpa gasped in shock.

"Kagome! What are you doing?!" her grandpa yelled.

She rolled her eyes sighing. "Help me carry this guy! He's heavy and needs medical attention!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **To be continued…**

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome could finally breathe as she crumbled to the floor beside her bed. ' _I can't be a doctor.'_ She thought as she looked up to where her blue haired patient was sleeping on her bed. He was shirtless and bandaged up nicely.

' _How did he get a sword wound like that? To my knowledge there isn't any demons in my time.'_ She leaned against the bed and studied him through silted eyes. His face was rough, not beautiful like the demons in the feudal era nor did he have anything boyish about him like Inuyasha.

He was purely man.

But there was something off about him. He wasn't human that was for sure, but he wasn't a demon. His energy, as faint as it was, seemed more like Kikyo…

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She shook her head. It can't be. She was just over- reacting _. 'My first day back and this is what I get. Can't I ever catch a break?'_ she thought, getting up and grabbing a pillow and some covers to make a bed on the floor.

When they carried him into the house, her mother was shock but not surprised. She was always bringing odds things into the house that her family got accustomed to it.

Her mother helped her treat his wounds and washed him up before getting him into Kagome's bed. Now it was late and she was drained.

"Thank God tomorrow is a short day." She yawned out making her bed. She went back to her patient checking for fever and finding none. Hopefully he stayed that way. She brushed back some of his blue bangs off his face. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Stretching, she moved to her bed and laid down. She was instantly asleep.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly to stare right into icy blue eyes. At first she didn't know what she was staring at, so mesmerizing by the color. Then memories from last night came flowing through her mind as the eyes narrowed.

She gasped and sat up fast, smacking right into Grimmjow's forehead.

He growled as she moaned in pain, clutching her forehead. So that wasn't her best move.

"Stupid broad. What the hell did you do that for?' he growled, glaring at her.

The miko glared right back at him. "Don't take that tone with me. You're the one who was staring at me while I was sleeping!" she snapped snarky. It was a long night, with her waking every hour to check to make sure he didn't die off.

So she was feeling a little cranky this morning.

The look he gave her would've normally made her cringed before she went to past, but now compared to Sesshomaru his glare wasn't too bad.

Then her alarm went off, causing the stranger to jump and look around wildly for the threat while Kagome got up to turn it off, noticing the time.

Her eyes widened.

She was late!

Her alarm must be going off for the second time!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter. My Kagome is a little different.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mom why didn't you wake me up?!" Kagome called down the stairs as she gathered her school uniform to change in the bathroom.

"I did dear. Twice." Her mother called back.

Well she couldn't argue with that as she faintly remembered of her mother calling her outside her bedroom door. She hurried to the bathroom, forgetting the stranger in her bedroom for the moment and changed.

She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and comb her hair into something tamed before hurrying downstairs to where her mother had her bento for lunch and two slice of toast with apple jelly spread over them.

She grabbed the plate of toast and crammed it into her mouth before taking the bento and putting it into her bag. "Thanks mom, love you!" She quickly put on her shoes by the door as a feeling went down her spine, making her remember.

The blue haired stranger in her bedroom.

She went back to her mother. "Here Mom. This is for you and grandpa. If he tries anything this will protect you." She handed over two ofuda, one for her mother and one for her grandpa. She didn't have to say who ' _he'_ was.

Her mother blinked at her in surprised, but took the item anyway. "Thank you dear."

Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before running out the door. She passed her grandfather who was sweeping the front porch. "Bye grandpa!"

She didn't hear her grandfather's farewell as she ran down the stairs to the sidewalk. The miko didn't notice or care that she was being watched. It came with the job.

She ran all the way to school, making it just in time before the fate closed. "Made it. Running away from demons really does wonders for the stamina." She murmured as she made her way to class.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Grimmjow watched the odd girl from the bedroom window until she disappeared down the street. The human was naïve, who in their right mind saves a complete stranger and invites them into their house?

Probably due to the fact that she was powerful.

In fact this whole house and the area surrounding it felt pure and devoid of negative energy. It made the hollow in him edgy. Not to mention he owed her. He hated being indebted to someone. The sooner he paid her back and healed, the sooner he could get back to Los Noches and destroy Nnoitra and Ichigo.

But that won't happen unless he recover. He could barely stand as it is. The blue haired hollow sat back down on the bed.

Someone started knocking on the bedroom door, surprising him, before the door opened and entered a woman who looked just like that odd girl. But only much older. He didn't even sense her.

The woman gave him a friendly smile. "Hello. I brought you some breakfast. Do you think you could muster the energy to eat?"

Grimmjow could eat human food, but only once per day. He needed to consume weak hollows to heal faster. "You could leave it." He grunted at the human.

She was unfazed by his gruff manner, as she placed the tray of soup and water on her daughter desk. "Just shout id you need anything." She said before leaving.

He snorted. Not likely. He laid down on the bed and went into a light sleep. The woman was weak, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. After all if the daughter was powerful then who knew how strong the mother was?

He heard her move around the house, occasionally checking up on him, but she left him alone which he was grateful for. He eventually ate the food she left him, his hunger too great.

It was good.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Plz review!**


End file.
